A common medical procedure is to catheterize patients to facilitate the removal of urine from their bladders, and, as to bedridden patients in particular, to do so using a so-called "indwelling catheter", i.e., one which is placed in the bladder and left there, with removal being prevented by an internal "balloon" in the manner of a so-called "Foley Catheter" or other suitable device. Such a catheter may then be connected to a drainage tube which leads into a collection jar or sack. However, such drainage arrangements, particularly when left in situ for any appreciable length of time, tend to become obstructed and/or to become a source of infection to the bladder. For these reasons, it is desirable to be able to flush out the tube with various solutions designed to release blockages, disinfect surfaces, etc. This is usually done by a nurse disconnecting the drainage tube from the catheter, filling a syringe with solution and forcing it into the tube. This procedure, however, is messy and may even increase the chance of infection by disturbing microbe accumulation and by exposing the catheter end to germ sources.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for admitting solutions to medical drainage or irrigation conduits.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means in disposable form.
Yet another object is to provide such means suitable for the simultaneous admittance of solution into associated lengths of such conduits.